Brave New World
by Smam30
Summary: When America was first discovered in 1492, it was hailed as the New World. Fast-Forward a few centuries and you are in the year 2022, where mankind is about to discover another new world: the Virtual Reality World. However, what was meant to be a paradise turned out to be a living hell. But no matter the world or struggle, there will always be those that rise above the rest. All OC
1. Chapter 1

Brave New World

November 6 2022: Chapter 1. The Time is Now!

There is a saying… "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Well I don't know whose story ended, but mine begins in a place I go to often, the videogame store. However, today is not a regular day. No, today is the release date of the most anticipated game of the century: Sword Art-Online. This game is the first Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG for short, kind of) for the cutting edge VR helmet called the NerveGear. I don't fully understand all the technical things associated with putting one in a temporary coma to play a game, but then I also don't really care. All I care about is playing a game that is only going to sell to 10,000 people, which in America is almost nobody. I'm standing in line next to my best friend, John. He has been my best friend since elementary school. I was never a cool kid, and got bullied constantly. That is until John did something I couldn't, stood up for me, and told those bullies to do something I didn't think a 4th grader should know about. We still got our asses beat, though. I mean there were 2 of us and around 7 of them, but it was still nice to know that I had a real friend. Eventually the bullying stopped and we were as close as brothers. We did everything together; we even share an apartment. So as we are waiting, I am just so excited that I can't stop shaking

"Dude, calm down, you're gonna shake out of your skin," John says jokingly.

"I can't, man, the wait is killing me," I say. I then look at the line in front of us and groan out of impatience. "I told you getting those hotdogs before we came would lower our chances of getting a game." I then check my watch, "which releases in 5 minutes," I shout angrily.

"We were both hungry so I thought getting food would be a good idea," he says and then looks ahead. "Besides, I only count 1, 2 …13 guys ahead of us, so we should be alright."

"But what if we're not, what if they only have 10 copies, or someone cuts in front of us…" then my mind wandered from there. "What if the employees decide to keep them for themselves? Or," I then gasp,"what if a crazed gunman comes here and-," before I could finish my rant, John put his hand over my mouth and weakly glared at me.

"Dude, stop it. You're scaring people." He then motions toward the people behind us and they are indeed looking at me as if _I _was the crazed gunman.

I force John's hand from my mouth and awkwardly smile, "hehe… sorry," I say meekly.

Then, before I could embarrass us more, an employee says that the game is now officially on sale. A chorus of cheers abounds and the line moves pretty fast. Before I know it, I have a copy of SAO. John and I walk towards my car and I get in the driver's seat. I turn on the car as John gets in and then I back out of the store's parking lot.

"So, you ready to head back into Aincrad?" John asks.

I chuckle "Am I ready?" as if it's the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said. "Of course I'm ready, bro. Ever since the beta-test ended I've been ready." He then chuckles

"Oh yeah, still can't believe you got to be 1 out of 1000 people to beta-test the game. And DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT." He then punches my arm. "I'm gonna get you back for that by the way."

"Hey it wasn't my fault; I was sworn to secrecy, or else face deletion of my account."

"How would they find out?"

"I don't know, but my gut tells me they would have found a way."

"Ah yes, your infamous gut feeling. Always getting in the way of my fun."

"Your fun always gets us in trouble or pain."

"Well, I know this…" he then holds up the two copies of SAO, "is gonna be fun and in no way get us in trouble with neither the legal system nor our own person well-being. But I got to ask man, is it worth all the hype?

"Dude, it's worth all that and more."

The rest of the way home is just us small talking and listening to the radio. When we arrive at our complex we quickly get out and head upstairs to our apartment on the 4th floor. We were just about to head inside when our neighbor, Eugene, was walking out and spots us.

"Oh, hey there fellas, how are you this fine evening?"

I groan on the inside. Eugene is a nice neighbor but he's so … corny. "Hey Eugene, we're doing fine, right?" John then nods. "We just came from the game store and are about to-"

"Oh is that the new video game everyone is always talking about," he said gesturing to the two game cases in my hand.

"Yeah, it is, and we are just DYING to play, right John," as I ask this I motion my head to the door. John then nods eagerly; he never really liked talking to Eugene.

"OH, oh," He then chortles, man that's a weird laugh, "I get 'cha. Don't let me get in the way o' your fun, you boys just go on ahead-" while he was saying this, John was putting the key in the door and opened it quickly. We both hustled inside while he was at 'ahead'. I caught a 'goodbye' before I closed the door. John and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that guy is so annoying," John says.

"Come on, he's not that bad," I defend.

"Whatever. Hey, give me the games and microwave us some hot pockets. I'll set up the nerve gears." I show my agreement by handing him the games. He gives a nod of appreciation and heads toward the bedroom. Our apartment isn't that large as our day jobs aren't exactly the best paying. He's a middle school theater teacher, and we know how well those pay. I'm a coffee boy for a large corporation, they say I'm a paid intern but that's the fancy title. Though our apartment isn't large it's not small either. There are 3 main rooms, the living room/ kitchen, the game room, and our shared bedroom. We moved the nerve gears into our bedroom so that we could be more comfortable when we slay monsters. This is coming from experience when I first entered SAO sitting in my game chair and came back to reality with a majorly sore back and butt. I head into the kitchen and get two hot pockets out of the freezer and pop them into the microwave. I wait by the microwave thinking about the adventures we're going to have. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the loud beep the microwave emits. I get a paper plate from a cupboard and put the two piping hot 'delicacies' on the plate, while regretting not getting something to help not burn my hand. I go to the bedroom and see John waiting by our gears. I get a devious idea, and before I know it, I pick up a 'scorching pocket' and chuck it at him. He instinctively tries to catch it with his hand but it's still too hot for anyone to handle and he plays a quick game of hot potato with himself before he settles with putting it on his lap. I am dying from laughter and don't even care that my best friend is giving me a death glare.

"You bastard, you don't do that to someone!"

I finish laughing, "Well I did, and I enjoyed it."

We both wait for our hot pockets to cool down a bit before we take a bite. And, as if God himself planned it, we both shoved down our bites and try to cool our burning mouths by waving our hands and shouting about how hot the first bite was. After the burning sensation was gone we waited a bit longer before taking another bite and actually not screaming our heads off. We soon finish and I check my watch and my eyes widen.

"Crap dude, the servers are about to open, get the helmets on," I shout!

John nods and we both put on the helmets and lay down on our beds. The visor then drops and I see the clock in the upper left-hand corner. 6:59, it's so close I can taste it. The excitement I'm feeling is immeasurable. The beta-test was so fun, the completed game must be twice so. I look to the clock again and see that it's 7:00. The smile on my face threatens to split my face in half. I open my mouth and say two words that would change my life forever.

"Link Start!"


	2. Chapter 2

November 6 2022: Chapter 2: Best Day Ever

I am assaulted with a tunnel of various colors that are coming straight at me. As soon as it became nearly unbearable it stopped as soon as it began. Then 5 circles fly at me with all 5 senses in them. The one with 'Touch' changes to 'Okay' and I no longer feel my bed. 'Sight' goes 'Okay' and the objects in my peripherals disappear and are replaced with an endless white abyss. The next one to say 'Okay' is 'Taste' and the lingering hot pocket burn and taste is no longer there. 'Hearing' then goes 'Okay' and I become deaf to the outside world. The last is 'Smell' and I no longer have the 'house smell'. In fact I smell nothing, feel nothing, hear, and taste nothing. It's like I'm floating in an endless white room. The circles then disappear and the tunnel of colors returns only to be interrupted by the words 'Welcome to Sword Art-Online!' Then a menu opened in front of me, 'We detect that you are a beta-tester would you like to use your beta profile?" and below those words are 2 circles one red with an 'X' and a blue one with a checkmark. I press the blue circle and I'm suddenly flying upwards. As I'm flying the words 'Welcome Player: Smam' comes in front of me and I am engulfed in a sky blue light that temporarily blinds me.

The first thing I notice is that I am no longer floating; my feet are indeed on solid ground. The next is people chatting, yelling, and shouting. Just being people. I then open my eyes, everything is blurry at first, but after a few blinks it's all good. I look at my hands and give them a nice clench. I quickly check my body to make sure everything is where it should be. After that I look around me and give a whistle of amazement. They certainly made a few upgrades. If I remember correctly this place is call the Town of Beginnings and right now I am in the spawn area, which looks like an ancient coliseum. I walk toward one of the pillars and run my hand across it and feel every crack, bump, and loose stone. I then look at all the people spawning in with the same blue light that blinded me minuets ago. They all look like they won the lottery, twice. There were never the same two characters either. They all have their own defining feature, whether it be their hair style, facial hair, or even the scars they put on their face, they are all unique. I notice in the center of the ruins is a giant fountain with two cherubs in the center spitting out water. I go to it and look at my reflection in the water and see the face of my avatar. I didn't make him too perfect, as that would be no fun, so I made him have tan skin, long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a full goatee, green eyes, and a scar just above the right eyebrow. The starting armor is just a green shirt with some low quality brown leather with blue denim jeans, finishing with black sneakers. Man this looks so amazing. I reach into the fountain and tap the reflection of where my face is and the water ripples so much that it distort my face, but soon the picture comes back and I see… me?!

"Bro!" a voice shouts from behind me

I quickly look behind me to see a man standing there with his arms outstretched as if expecting a hug. I look back in the fountain and see my avatar. Must have been my imagination.

"Bro? Umm, are you Smam? You match his description. If you're not then this is super awkward." The man said

I look back at the man and I get my first good look of him. He has slightly tanned skin, short cut dark brown hair that spikes up in the front, grey eyes, and chinstrap facial hair. His clothes were the same as mine except instead of green and black he had red and white.

"J-John?" I ask confused

The man laughs loudly then crosses his arms and closes his eyes

"Who is this 'John' man you speak of," he asks with a loud and profound boom he then open his eyes and points to the sky, "I am the slayer of demons, vanquisher of evil, bane of injustice, the mighty, handsome, all powerful, COGBURN!" when he said his name he threw his arms out wide as if that proclamation was for heaven itself. I hear some snickers from around us. Yeah that's John alright. Well no one knows us, might as well play along,

"Oh! Please forgive me oh great Cogburn, but do you realize who _you're_ talking to? I am the tamer of dragons, keeper of justice, bane to those who do innocents harm. I am the incomparable, the unstoppable, the indestructible Smam." As I spout this speech I have my hands on my hips and I look to the right in a dramatic fashion, if only I had a cape. The players around us erupt into laughter and I feel a peculiar heat on my face. Oh, I'm blushing. As my smile and pose waver I look at my co-star and see that he is not bothered by the laughs in the least, in fact it seems to brighten him even more, and before I know it he has his arms around my shoulders and is leading me off while saying "Well met friend, quickly now we must go to the local surplus store and procure ourselves some much needed supplies."

"Onward then, brethren," I shout and point in the direction of the market street. He follows my finger and I hear a couple claps as we leave. We hasten our steps until we are out of earshot of our former audience. We slow down and Cogburn then pats me on the back.

"Thanks for playing along. Also might I add that you put on a good performance, if you were my student I would give you an A-," he said in a friendly manner.

"Only an A-"I asked with fake hurt.

"A _solid_ A-. I saw you waver there for a second, and you're impersonation of a tomato was a little uncalled for," he said with an air of arrogance.

"Was it really that bad," I ask with a hint of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the colorblind didn't notice," he says with a chuckle. I give him a weak scowl and was about to retort but he cuts me off as he sees the item store and shouts "There it is," and grabs my wrist and starts booking it towards the entrance. We rush inside to see it packed with other players browsing the wares of the store. When we walked in the old man running the counter gives us a greeting and beckons us over to him. After wading through the crowd of players we make it to the counter where the old NPC is.

"Welcome to my shop young adventurers. What would you like this fine day," He asks in a kind tone.

Then a pop-up appeared in front of us that said 'Choose You're Weapon!' and below that are the various types of weapons we can choose. Funny, I remember everyone starting out with a crappy sword, must have gotten too many complaints.

"Aw crap, why does there have to be so many choices," I hear Cogburn lament beside me. Indeed there is a plethora of weaponry I could choose. Everything from daggers to war hammers was in here. As I was scrolling to find the weapon choice I used in beta I see some new weapons they added, like bows and crossbows. I even see some quite unique weapons such as scythes, chakrams, and whips. They really _do_ have everything on here. I finally find what I was looking for, two-handed ax. I press the weapon choice and another pop-up appears. This one showing three power moves called 'Sword Skills', well, 'Ax skills' I guess.

The first one shows a blue man swinging an ax down and a shockwave emits from the ground. The next shows the man swinging the ax in a circle. Lastly, it shows the blue man hitting a red man in the face with the pommel of the ax and the red guy falls down. I close the pop-up and I see Cogburn struggling to pick one. He groans.

"Seriously, why are there so many choices?!"

I shrug and say "Diversity my friend, diversity."

I then turn back to the old man who is handing me an ax, which looked…basic. Basically shit. The wooden handle was splintered there was only one bladed side were some rusting occurred and the iron that made the blade seemed to be close to dull. I wince and inwardly groan, but I put on a plastic smile and accepted the ax with a 'thank you'.

"Before you go I could use someone to help me with something," the old man asks

I raise my eyebrow, "Maybe, depends on what you want me to do"

He waves a hand dismissively, "Oh nothing major or life threatening, I just need you to collect some boar tusks from the plains to the west"

I put a finger to my chin, "Hmm…okay I'll do it"

"Wait, really? With no idea on what the reward is" he asked flabbergasted

I shrug, "I'm sure you'll think of something fair"

I turn to Cogburn, "You ready yet," I ask

He shakes his head "Not yet, you can wait for me outside if you want to"

I nod my head and head on outside, swimming through the still packed store.

I exit the store and decide to lean on the wall until Cogburn is ready. I look around the market district and see all the people mingling with each other. Such as this one guy flirting with a girl, which is not very smart considering he might be a 45 year old man living in his moms basement. Putting that aside however I see a group of guys heading towards the west exit and I frown. Great, competition for the quest and they have the advantage in numbers, we should just stay away from them if possible.

"What the freezing hell is _this,_" I hear Cogburn exclaim from behind me.

I turn to see him inspecting his…bow?

"You got a bow," I ask curiously. Weird, those weren't in the beta.

"I don't think it should be called that, I mean look at it! It's splintered, the wood it's made of is a repurposed chair, and I think the string is fishing wire," he exclaimed.

I sigh, "Yeah, starting items are all class 'E' ,which is pretty crappy, this armor," I tug at my sleeve, "is also an 'E' and couldn't stop a paperclip, let alone a blade," I criticize.

"Class 'E'" Cog asks

"I forgot you don't know. Well in this game all things have a class ranging from E all the way to A, and above _that_ is S class."

"So that tells how powerful something is" he guesses

"Something like that, yeah"

"And to think that grandpa gave this to me and had the gall to tell me to go on a fetch quest, which I reluctantly accepted," he grumbled.

"Oh cool, you got the same quest I did," I say happily and pat him on the back "Well no time like the present." I flick my right hand downward to open the menu. On it was 'Inventory', 'Quests', 'Player', 'Friends' and lastly 'Options'. I press the 'Quests' tab and another pop-up appears and it shows the only quest I have, it then asked, 'Would you like to set a Waypoint' and under it was the blue and red icons from before. I press the blue icon and a blue trail appears on the ground. I grin and swipe my hand to the right to dismiss the menu and point in the direction of the arrow.

"Onward partner," I say and take off jogging in the direction of the quest

"Right behind you," he shouts and I hear his footsteps match mine.

We make it to the plains and try to find a not-so-populated area. After spending more time than it should've taken, we find our very own spot.

"So the quest tells us to collect 10 tusks each, and boars have two, so that's five for the two of us" Cog explained

"This is also a good time to teach you how to fight in this game," I say.

"What do you mean," he asks curiously.

I put my hands on my hips, "well, on previous MMO's all you had to do was point and click like crazy. Not so much this time. I mean, you can point at a monster and click your tongue, but nothing would happen and you'd just look like a moron. First you-," I was interrupted by the sound of boars spawning in.

"Why not a hands-on course 'teach,'" Cog says

"Good idea, watch and learn," I say as I unsheathe my ax from my back and charge at the nearest swine and get into position to activate my 'Ax Skill'. My ax turns an emerald green and I raise it high into the sky only to bring it down on the poor boar. The thing didn't even have time to squeal before it burst into a million pixels. A pop-up shows up in front of me and shows how much XP and Col I get along with the items. A measly 10 XP and five Col, but I got two boar tusks. I hear clapping and turn to see that it comes from Cogburn with a not-impressed look on his face.

"Great, bravo, now tell me how you did that," he said flatly

"Oh yeah," I say sheepishly and rub the back of my head.

"So start explaining," he said impatiently

"Sure. Well, there are two important things you should know. One, in Japan, where this game came from, apparently if you hit something without activating your sword skill then it does little damage, but they changed that in the American version to where instead of doing little damage it does the base damage of your weapon and sword skills are just more damaging," I explain

"I can see that happening, I mean they did the same thing with the Final Fantasy games and," he shudders, "Super Mario 2"

"Exactly, so in a way this version is easier than the Japanese one, anyways, the second thing is after you do a sword skill you freeze up for a half a second or more depending on how powerful the attack is."

"Why's that," he asks

"'Cause the attack is cooling down, so you can't spam your most powerful attack. So make sure when you use your special moves that they hit, otherwise you're a sitting duck."

"We wouldn't want that." Cog says sarcastically

I was about to reply when I heard a couple of boars approach us. What perfect timing. I turn to Cog and point at the boars.

"Why don't you show me you're new skills" I ask

He nods at me and takes the bow off his back and loads an arrow from the quiver on his back that suddenly appeared. He then took a deep breath and pulled the arrow back and then let go and it struck true when it stuck in the side of the swine. Its health dropped to yellow and charged at Cog. Looks like he didn't expect this as he didn't move to doge or block so when the boar head-butted him he let out a startled gasp and fell on his ass as is health dropped a bit. He looked at the pig with a death glare and got to his feet and he took a deep breath again and this time his bow glowed a crimson color before the color went to the arrow and the arrowhead turned the same crimson color and Cog shouted "Phoenix shot" and released the arrow and there was an orange trail behind the arrow that looked like feathers from a bird. As soon as the arrow touched the boar it burst into flames that covered the boar and ended its life.

"Who's in the mood for bacon" Cog asked hungrily

I stifled a laugh, instead saying "Well that was kind of cool, but why did you shout?"

Cog then looked honestly confused then he crossed his arms to get to his 'think pose' then replied with "I don't know. I just thought it'd be cool and I just said the first thing that came to my mind."

I chuckle "That sounds like you" hmm, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I wonder what my attacks could be based off of as he seems to be going toward shouting various types of birds as his attack. Well they are his favorite kinds of animals so it does make sense. Suddenly four boars came to us to try to avenge their lost brethren. I sigh as I unsheathed my ax and looked at Cog and gave an affirmative nod. We then charged at the predators-turned-prey.

"We didn't have to kill that many dude" I say to a too smug Cogburn. We were back in town on our way to the item store after completing the quest, a little _too_ well.

"I couldn't help it those pigs were looking at me funny, like they were challenging me." He said nonchalantly

"Oh how dare those one's and zero's challenge the great Cogburn" I said with a sarcastic filled tone

"Damn straight" he said with a straight face

"Well on the bright side we have more than enough boar tusks, so we can sell the extras for some more Col." I say

"See, bloodlust is good for the economy"

"Just not our sanity" I shot back

He was about to reply when I saw the storefront just ahead of us.

"There it is" I informed

After a questioning grunt from him he saw where my eyes were looking and made an excited 'woo' and our pace doubled. When we entered the store the first thing I noticed is that it was remarkably less packed than it was previously. Of course this was to be expected, but it was nice to be able to have some elbow room.

"Elbow room, elbow room, everyone's got to have some elbow room" I sang quietly

Cog gave me a bemused look before going to the old clerk with me following behind.

"'Sup old man, we're back" Cog said

"So you are, do you have what I asked for" he asked

"Sure do" I say happily as I put the tusks on the countertop

"Wouldn't be here if we didn't" Cog said as he put his next to mine

"Quite, well looks like everything's in order" he said as he put our tusks in a wooden box

"So what do you need those tusks for" I ask curiosity getting the better of me

"Probably just likes to see new adventurers do his dirty work" Cog mumbled

If the old man heard what he said he didn't show it as his next words were "Oh nothing major, just some small weapons or armor additions" I nod my head in acknowledgement "Anyway I think you boys have earn your reward" I'll say.

He then reached under his counter and picked up two rucksacks

"Adventurers aren't much without their packs" he said as he plopped the things down in front of us. "You'll find all the essentials in there. Three healing potions, bandages, some dry food, small tent, flint and steel, and lastly a canteen for the both of you, I took the liberty of filling them up"

"What no fly swatter" Cog asks humorously as he puts the pack in his invisible inventory. I elbow him in the side.

"Thank you for this sir" I say kindly

He smiled "you're welcome" as I turned to I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I looked at the old man with a confused face

"Bad touch" I hear Cog whisper

"Yes" I ask slowly as I step to get his hand off me

"How would you like a bonus young man" he asked as he went into his backroom

I look to Cog who just shrugged in confusion. When the old clerk came back he held a small box and a smile of nostalgia on his face.

"You remind me of my son. He was also an adventurer. He would love to talk my ear off about how he's going to be the most famous adventure that ever lived. Well I don't know if he did fulfill his dream, we had a falling out you see," he then let out a sad laugh, "I don't even know if he's still alive, but when he left, he left something for me to remember him by, I want you to have it"

My eyes widen and I shake my head "No, I couldn't" I was going to say more when he interrupted

"It's alright I can't even look at this thing without crying, I'm sure he would've wanted someone new to take his place." He opened the box and pulled out a hat. It was milk chocolate brown and it looked like one of those hats that old-school paperboys would wear. He held it out with a shaking hand. "Please let his legacy live on" I looked into the old man's brown eyes and was shocked to see _real_ emotionnot just simulated shimmering of the eyes. I nodded my head and took the hat from his hand and placed it on my head. It felt…right somehow. I grasp the man's still outstretched hand and give it an appreciative shake

"I will, I promise" I say

That seemed to be enough for him as he close his eyes and a sincere smile appeared on his face. I let go and wave goodbye to him and he returned it I nodded to Cogburn, who stayed through all of that, and we exited the store.

As soon as we left we found a nearby bench as sat down. After a moment of awkward silence cog let out a low whistle

"Well," he said slowly, "That was heavy"

I nod "Yeah, yeah it was"

More silence

"So what now" Cog asked

"Don't know maybe we could-" I was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling.

"Get food" Cog suggested

"Right, need real food, not microwaveable delicacies"

"Good idea, your turn to cook anyway" he said as we opened our respective menus. I pressed the 'Options' tab and pressed the logout button and a blue…wait nothing's happening. No problem, probably didn't register, most likely lag, yeah lag sounds good. I press it again and await some sort of sign that I was on my way back to the real world, back to my small apartment, to my job, to everything I've come to love. Nothing, not even a goddamned pop-up that said it was having an error. At this point I stood up and started pacing, something I always do when nervous, and I turned to see Cog sitting there with a slack jaw and wide eyes staring at his own menu.

"W-w-what's going on," he stuttered, "Why are we still here"

"I don't know, maybe a bug or a glitch in the system" I said with a glimmer of hope.

"But, if it is then why-" he was interrupted by the sounds of confusion near us. Seems we aren't the only ones with technical difficulties.

"Man, I be the people at Argus are going crazy trying to fix the problem" Cog said

"This _is _one hell of a bug, one that could ruin the game's reputation, so they would have to have some sort of contingency plan" I say thoughtfully

"The question is, what have they planned" Cog asked suspiciously

"What do you mean" I ask warily

"I mean think about it, they probably already got hundreds -if not thousands- of complaints already so why don't they pull an emergency logout sequence for everybody."

"Well… maybe," then the image of my _real_ face in the water reflection jolted to the forefront of my thoughts and I immediately stiffened. "Why indeed" I say quietly

My thoughts were brought to a halt by the sound of bells ringing all around us. These are not happy bells that signal that the wicked witch is dead, but those that belong at a funeral for a lost loved one. The tolling of the bell continues as the silence of everyone around us is as deafening as the refrains of the bell. Then a deep voice, booming from nowhere, yet everywhere, shakes us out of the stupor we were in.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls" it said ominously

"What the" Cog and I say at the same time before a blue light engulfs my vision.

"For it tolls for thee"


End file.
